


Time To Learn

by elsewherewolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Conversation, Fluff, M/M, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsewherewolf/pseuds/elsewherewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh wants Herc to fuck him, Herc wants to take it slow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time To Learn

**Author's Note:**

> just a very small and fluffy fill for a kinkmeme prompt. :) Not sure it's exactly what the OP was looking for, but it's what happened, so.

"What was it like?"

Herc looks up from the book he's reading, curls his hand over one of Raleigh's feet where they're resting in his lap. "What was what like?" He doesn't know why he asks, he already knows what's coming. Raleigh's brought it up almost every single night this week, after all.

"Your first time. Does it... You know."

"Maybe a little bit uncomfortable, but if it _hurts_ , you're not doing it right. Why, Raleigh?"

"I'd kinda like to find out, that's all."

"You will." Herc gives up on the book entirely, marking his place and setting it to one side. "You know there's plenty of other stuff we can do, right?"

Raleigh smiles, shaking his head and rolling up, moving to straddle Herc's lap instead. "Maybe I just want to get fucked?"

He presses his hips in, bending to kiss Herc's neck, follows the line of his jaw with more biting little kisses, making obscenely sweet noises as he goes. And yeah, Herc would be lying if he said he didn't want to bend Raleigh over the nearest desk, armchair, bed, whatever, and fuck him senseless, but... There's something else he wants more.

"I'm just asking for a little patience, that's all. I will screw you seven ways to Sunday, I promise, just... not yet."

Raleigh groans, sitting back to look at him, almost petulant. "You can't _say_ shit like that to me when you're telling me no. Jesus, Herc."

"If you'd asked me six months ago, I'd have had you right there and then, but now? Now we have _time_ , and I'm happy spending it with you. I need time to learn you, Raleigh. Same goes for you."

"I really want to tell you to man up right now, but that's, fuck. I can't. You're fucking perfect, you know that?"

Herc laughs, gives Raleigh's ass a gentle squeeze. "I'm really not. But I mean it. I'm selfish, I want the sex to be completely mindblowing when we get to it. So give me a chance to figure out what's going to blow your mind, okay?"

"You do that already. This, what we have."

"Now who's being sappy?" He knows that eventually his willpower will melt away, but it'll be at the right time. He's sure of that.


End file.
